In recent years, wireless communication units have been modularized. For example, Bluetooth modular devices with high productivity have been proposed, which provide compatibility irrespective of internal and external antenna specifications of an apparatus configuring a system.
In the related art, it is required that a set maker should connect a wireless communication module to a microcomputer to process an output from the wireless communication module. However, since the wireless communication module and the microcomputer are required to be interconnected by a number of signal lines, the set maker may have an increased burden of circuit design.
It is therefore contemplated that a wireless communication circuit (or RF (Radio Frequency) circuit) and a microcomputer is integrated and mounted on a single board. However, such a wireless communication module may result in an increase in board area and module size due to parallel arrangement of the RF circuit and the microcomputer. In addition, the board on which the RF circuit is mounted is required to be a multi-layered board made of a high-k material since the RF circuit operates with a high frequency. Accordingly, when the RF circuit and the microcomputer are mounted on the single board, the multi-layered board made of a high-k material is compelled to be unnecessarily used for the microcomputer, which may result in increased costs.